(1) Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of Engineering relating to a CNG (Compressed Natural Gas) cylinder mounting device for a vehicle.
(2) Description of Related Art
A structure for holding a CNG cylinder mounting device for a vehicle e.g. automobile, particularly pick up truck should be strong and able to hold the gas cylinder securely, preventing the movement or the slide ability thereof when the vehicle is running. However, the typical mounting device for the CNG cylinder for a vehicle installed on the bed is provided with a structure comprised of angle bars. Such structure exhibits a rather lower strength under the weight of a 98-kg gas cylinder apart from the force from many directions when the vehicle runs. Therefore the disadvantages of such structure include a shorter lifetime and a possible loosened valve installed at the gas cylinder head, causing the leakage of the gas.